


Alfa i omega

by carrionofmywaywardson



Series: Prompty [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 2014!verse, Angst, Drabble, End!verse, M/M, pornosek, poruchanko
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 13:08:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrionofmywaywardson/pseuds/carrionofmywaywardson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miałam napisać angstowy tekst z future!Castielem, więc proszę bardzo, napisałam dwa :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alfa i omega

Kiedy robią to po raz pierwszy, Castiel jest wciąż w pełni aniołem, a Dean człowiekiem o najjaśniejszej duszy, jaką Castiel kiedykolwiek widział, płonącej światłem ogrzewającym i rozjaśniającym ciemność, w jakiej anioł się znalazł po zniknięciu Ojca. Dean jest czuły i delikatny, prowadzi Castiela w nieznane mu rejony dotykiem drżących, niepewnych dłoni, wciąż wstrzymywanych świadomością tego, czym Castiel jest, wciąż onieśmielonych i pełnych zachwytu. Robią to twarzą w twarz, bo żaden z nich nie chce stracić drugiego z oczu choćby na krótką chwilę, a następnego dnia Castiel budzi się z Deanem skulonym u jego boku, z ciepłą dłonią łowcy na sercu, ze strużką gorącej śliny na szyi, gdzie przez całą noc spoczywały usta Deana.

Kiedy robią to po raz ostatni, Cas jest w pełni człowiekiem, a dusza Deana jest zwęglona na popiół, zimna, jej chłód i mrok oblepia Casa niczym wilgotne błoto, wciąga go głębiej i Cas nie potrafi się od niej uwolnić tak samo jak wtedy, gdy jej światło wabiło go ku sobie, mimo że teraz nie jest w stanie już jej dojrzeć pod maską, w jaką zamieniła się twarz Deana. Palce łowcy wbijają się okrutnie w jego biodro, druga dłoń wpycha twarz Casa w poduszkę, tłumiąc jego bolesne jęki, nie pozwalając mu odwrócić głowy, i Cas jest za to wdzięczny, bo nie potrafi spojrzeć Deanowi w oczy i Dean też już tego nie potrafi, a następnego dnia Cas budzi się sam na skotłowanych prześcieradłach, z chłodem w sercu i lepką, zimną jak błoto plamą krwi na szyi, gdzie Dean ugryzł go zbyt mocno.


End file.
